Field
This application is generally directed to systems and methods for authentication and verification of users, and more specifically to such systems and methods utilizing a mobile or portable device.
Description of the Related Art
There is a growing need to authenticate users trying to access a secured internet portal (e.g., website) or a real-world secured device (e.g., lock, door) that can be actuated via the internet. In addition, with more and more consumer transactions occurring over the internet, the need for a secure and fast online electronic payment capability is also growing.